


A meeting indeed

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The justice League needs somebody on the other sides speaking up for them. They have the best man





	A meeting indeed

“This is a farce.” Green Arrow whispered as various members of the League were lined up before the U.N. “This is just a waste of time you know they’ll just try to restrict us.”

“We can’t just go over people.” Batman growled before he turned to face the various leaders in the room. The one that made the Justice League the most nervous was of course the man that had barely said anything at all.

“The Justice league doesn’t need anymore power.” A man scoffed before he turned to the corner of the room. “Mr. President. Don’t you agree? Of anyone I thought you would understand that these… metahumans don’t need anymore power. They need restrictions.”

“Restrictions?” Luthor’s eyes danced with mirth before he flung his papers onto his desk. “Only an idiot would think that the league needs restrictions. What the Justice League needs is what they are doing here. And a little more.” Luthor got to his feet and adjusted his dark blue suit. “Do you idiots not understand what goes on in your own countries?”

“There’s no need for that.” A woman frowned. “Mr. President. You’re the one the most outspoken but you seem to be taking the league’s side.”

“I don’t like stupidity and I don’t like people shifting responsibilities.” Luthor answered coldly. “But at the end of the day what the League happens to be is the entire world’s first responder. Not just that but they train these meta humans that currently we were not using and put them to use. There’s nothing wrong with them taking the raw material and smoothing it out. It isn’t as if we were using it or as if we could even do the same.”

“You’re just going to give them a pass? They have all this power and they do who knows what in that- in that huge thing in the sky! They answer to no one!” A man at the back of the room stood up and yelled. “Of all people Mr. President you know the risks!”

“Has anyone been listening to me?” Luthor glanced at the lined up league before he rolled his eyes. “They have been here, all of them. Years they have been here, there is no getting rid of them. They did as they pleased in cities and countries. The league monitoring them is the best thing that ever happened. They are glorified special detectives. They are the first responders for things we currently can’t handle. Let them do their jobs.”

“Am I hearing correctly?” Cyborg breathed as Luthor addressed the room. “Batman, you knew this would happen?”

“Silence.” Batman said softly.

“But!” Luthor said as he addressed the room. “That doesn’t mean that we let them do everything. We should be looking to learn and grow from this. Looking to improve and better not just ourselves and our countries. Because we’ll be looking to them when the next big bad sets their sights on earth. We’ll be looking to them at the next natural disaster. We shouldn’t monitor every single thing that they do. They are good at what they do. They have no saying over anything else. Let’s just keep it that way.”

“Wait.” An older man coughed. “Where are you going with this?”

“They are superheroes. Detectives.” Luthor threw a look at them that was unreadable before he continued to address the huge room filled with the U.N. leaders. “That has nothing to do with what we do. They investigate, they save. They make plans and we decide how to apply them or if to. They don’t run countries or economies. It’s two different things.”

“Exactly.” Batman stepped forward. “We have no interest in taking over. We just want to save as many people as we can.” He glanced at Luthor. “And help this world and the future.”

“We’re supposed to guide our countries and lead people towards the future.” Luthor smiled. “And they want to save people and save the future. It is not as if we can’t work together. our interests overlap. So let them on the scenes of investigations provided they can explain why it is necessary. Help them when it comes to making arrests. Take the information they drop on us along with the studies. It’s for the better.” Luthor said softly. “It’s what they do, when it comes to what we do, we just have another department to have to manage.” His smile made others chuckle. “Is that not what this is?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Cyborg whispered as the members nodded to themselves and flipped through the proposals to begin signing them. “Are you serious? Luthor saved us?”

“Yes he did.” Batman glared at the lined up league. “Of course he did.”

“But why?” Green Arrow was glaring at Luthor as he fell into conversation with the prime ministers of some assorted islands. “He hates the league. This mockery aside he has no reason to help us.”

“And that is where you are wrong.” Batman said coldly.

X

“If you have a few minutes Mr. President.” Batman said after the rest of the U.N. leaders had left. “There is someone who would like to see you.”

“He’s back?” Luthor’s smile was so wide that several league members took a step back instinctively. “Where is he-“

“Dad!” The blur was so fast but the boy who leaped onto Luthor laughing was rather recognisable. “It’s been ages!”

“The dinner was so long ago too!” Luthor laughed as he held Superboy up with one hand as the boy had his legs wrapped around his waist. “You’ve gotten taller Kon-El.”

“He’s stronger too.” Superman said from where he had just entered. “I didn’t know if we would catch you in time Lex.”

“Better safe than sorry.” Luthor said as he allowed the boy’s legs to drop. “I can’t take anytime off right now but I promise that you’re welcome to crash in on any local meetings. They are all boring anyway.” Luthor gently cupped Superboy’s face. “Are you okay? Made any new friends on your team?”

“You’re using- Is the kid- Wait.” Green Arrow swallowed. “You’re holding the kid against him Batman? That’s so… dirty.”

“We didn’t have a choice.” Wonder Woman said softly. “You think a man like Luthor is easy to go against? It was bad enough when he was a billionaire genius with a highly successful dominating company. Now he stands on top of the country. We need everything we can get.”


End file.
